The Strength of Love
by oni spiritus
Summary: After Danzo tried to capture Kushina after the Kyuubi attack Jiraiya hides her as one of his agents keeping her survival secret from everyone while telling Kushina that Naruto was adopted and is a happy civilian. What happens when mother and son meet while Jiraiya is away on an infiltration mission? NarutoxKushina


**AN: ****Yes I know this is an incest story, but the idea just wouldn't go away. I'll go into detail about the "mother/son issue" further into the story. For this story Kushina wasn't fatally wounded by Kyuubi, and had to go into hiding after Danzo sent his Root to kill her to make it easier to get his hands on Naruto. She also thinks Naruto is a civilian that was adopted by Teuchi. Also I will be referring to Naruto as Gisei and Kushina as Higeki until Jiraiya shows up.**

It had been a little over a year since Naruto left Konoha with Jiraiya on the training trip, and they were in the lands west of Kaze no Kuni. They had been keeping below the radar by staying away from large towns only visiting outposts to get supplies. As Naruto sat on a log watching the sun begin its ascent he heard Jiraiya returning to the campsite, and looked over to see the Sannin with a towel around his neck and chest bare. Naruto couldn't help but sigh seeing the massive scar on the older man's chest from when Jiraiya had used the key to loosen the seal holding the Kyuubi back. The wound was still showing the discoloration of healing as it had only been a few weeks since that incident.

"We're only a few hours from town, Naruto. When we get there I'll get you those scrolls I told you about, and leave the day after." The toad hermit said as he finished getting dressed.

"Are you sure I have to stay behind? You said that I am already as skilled as a tokubetsu jonin."

Jiraiya sighed at having to go over this yet again with the blonde. "Naruto, your skills may have improved greatly since we started your training, but you just don't have the experience that is needed for this. If I'm right about the situation it's going to require infiltration and stealth skills that you just don't have. We've been over this already, and your cover has already been set up by one of my spies. I know this is going to be hard on you, but it will help your training in the long run."

Naruto sighed not liking this at all as he stood up, and brushed the dirt from his pants. "I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. How long do you think it will take for you to get back?"

"I honestly don't know. It could be anywhere from a few weeks to a couple months depending on what I find out. I have also left instructions with the toads incase anything comes up, but you should transform so we can get going."

Naruto used a variation of his Oiroke no Jutsu changing his appearance slightly. He now had dark brown hair, green eyes, light tan skin, and his whisker marks were gone. While Naruto got his pack Jiraiya went over the camp making sure all traces of them were gone before giving the signal for them to head out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later found Naruto working at the inn in the small village Ritorumedō working at the inn as a handyman, and bouncer. The village consisted of only about 150 people that were for the most part farmers. It was several days from the nearest village and over a week from anything even remotely considered a city. Naruto found it quite peaceful, and almost sleepy in comparison to Konoha. Most of the time he had a clone stay at the inn while he went into the woods to train, but was always back at the inn in time for the evening rush.

Wiping down one of the tables on this particular afternoon Naruto was glad of this break. The villagers were friendly, and there was none of the hatred he had been faced with in his home town. The owner of the inn was an old man whose family died years ago in an outbreak of small pox with the exception of his 27 year old granddaughter. Unknown to her he was one of Jiraiya's many spies, and treated Naruto well despite not knowing anything more than that Naruto worked for the Sannin. A smile grew on his lips as he thought about some of the people he had met in the village. He often talked with some of the mothers that visited the inn with their children. He was more than surprised at how welcoming they were especially considering how they recently started asking him to watch over their children. He was brought out of his thoughts when an 8 year old boy walked into the inn.

"Gisei-Aniki! This lady is looking for Norito-ojichan."

Naruto ruffled the boy's hair before looking over to the woman. She seemed to be in her mid 20's and was 5'3 with long red hair that fell to her knees, violet eyes, slim but curvy build, and fair skin. She was wearing a tunic of forest green that fell to mid-thigh and brown pants. Naruto took a brief moment to take in the beauty of the woman before greeting her.

"Kangei. I am Gisei. May I ask your name?" Naruto said as he bowed to the woman.

The red head returned the bow before introducing herself. "Yoi gogo. My name is Higeki. Is Norito-san in? I would like to speak with him please."

"He's in the back right now. I'll go get him. Please have a seat while you wait." Naruto before heading through a door on the left of the main room.

A few minutes later Naruto returning with an elderly man that was sporting a wide smile. "Higeki, it's good to see you again! How have you been?"

The woman stood up to greet the old man. "I've been good, but I'm a little concerned about a letter I got from a mutual friend of ours. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

Norito cut his eyes in Naruto's direction wondering if he knew something about this before waving Higeki to follow. "Of course! We can talk in my office. Gisei, ask Moriko to bring us some tea."

Naruto nodded to him before following orders. As she followed Norito she watched "Gisei" wondering what was going on to have caused the old man to look at him the way he did when she mentioned their mutual friend. She decided to find out what she could from Norito after their meeting. Upon reaching his office they made small talk until his granddaughter arrived with the tea.

"Thank you, Moriko. Higeki and I will probably be in here for a while so could you tell Gisei he's going to have to cover the bar for now?"

"Sure thing, ojichan. Do you want me to bring up some food later?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Thank you, magomusume. You should bring some fresh tea then as well."

Moriko nodded to him before pouring Norito, and Higeki tea, and shut the door behind her as she left. Higeki sipped her tea for a moment before looking at the old man.

"Did Jiraiya say anything to you, about what he's doing?"

Norito shook his head as he placed the teacup down. "No. When I saw him two weeks ago all he told me was that he was going off the grid for a while, and that Gisei needed to stay here until he came back."

Higeki frowned at this. "What does he have to do with this? The letter I got said nothing about the boy, and only said I should go to ground because things were starting to get serious."

Norito ran his hand through his hair in concern as he wondered what Jiraiya was up to. "Honestly I don't know, but some of the rumors I've been hearing lately make me glad I don't live in the east. From what I've heard Konoha was invaded about a year and a half ago by Suna and some new village lead by Orochimaru." Seeing the look on Higeki's face he held up a hand placatingly.

"Konoha repelled the invasion force causing Suna to surrender, and caused severe casualties to the enemy ninja. Konoha paid a heavy price despite the light casualties they suffered. The Sandaime Hokage fought Orochimaru himself, but died using some jutsu that robbed the traitor of the use of his arms. There are also rumors of a Konoha genin fighting off some demon that Suna somehow managed to get on their side. The other nations seem to be waiting to see how things play out before the make a move, especially with Kiri finally ending the civil war there. When I asked Jiraiya about it he confirmed some of the rumors, but was tight lipped about the details. Maybe you can get more out of him when he returns."

Higeki was deep in thought at the news as she hadn't heard any of this while she was in the west. Now more than ever she wished Danzo had been killed in the 2nd war. Higeki snarled thinking about how she was forced to go into hiding as one of Jiraiya's spies after his root ANBU tried to kill her. Taking a calming breath she set the cup down before looking back to Norito.

"You can bet I'll find out what's going on from Jiraiya next time I see him. For now why don't you tell me about this Gisei?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the town being a farming community the inn got a lot of business at sunset causing Naruto to be busy keeping the peace, even if most of the rowdiness was from friendly arguments. Once the crowd became more relaxed he spent most of the time at the bar chatting with some of the locals, and helping Moriko, and the cook. It was during this time that Higeki entered the common area after her talk with Norito. She stood leaning against the wall watching the scene as she wondered why Jiraiya brought Gisei here, and what the pervert was planning. Norito had little to say about the teen besides the fact he was a hard worker, and very friendly and helpful. Norito suspected he was a shinobi, but Gisei had yet to show anything telling.

As she watched his behavior it only confirmed what she was told, but she did notice something that Norito probably had not. She saw how Gisei moved, and she realized that he had been shinobi trained. The only question was how much. While she was going over those things she noticed someone arrive at the bar, and speak quietly with Gisei. Her curiosity was further piqued when the teen grinned and glanced over at Norito's granddaughter. After a few more words both men rolled up their sleeves, and started an arm wrestling match. As much as she trusted Jiraiya she also knew how shady, deceptive, and manipulative he could be so moved closer hoping to learn more about Gisei, and why he was here.

When she sat at the bar her eyes widened slightly seeing a seal on Gisei's upper arm that sent off alarm bells in her head. It was a seal she remembered all too well since it was one that her late husband, and Jiraiya had developed together. Feeling somewhat betrayed by the Sannin she glared at the seal unconsciously fluctuating her chakra, which caused Gisei to glance at her out of the corner of his eye. Catching the glance, as any experienced konoichi would, she became resolved to have a talk with the undercover shinobi to find out why he had such a seal. With narrowed eyes she watched them continue their match knowing that if he wanted Gisei would have won instantly, but purposely lost before heading into the kitchen. When he came back he had a platter with dinner, and drinks for two as well as a long stem white lotus flower that he gave to the man.

Her eyes followed the man as he set the platter down on a table, and invited Moriko to join him. From what she could tell the man was either good friends or trying to court the woman. Her attention was brought back to Gisei when he leaned on the bar half a meter from her.

"See something interesting, Higeki-san?" He asked with a small smile.

"You could say that. Care to tell me where you fit into Oyaji's plans?" She said looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Gisei cut his eyes at her with a small chuckle before he answered. "I just help out here with small things. Mostly upkeep and make sure no one gets too rowdy. Other than that Norito-san doesn't ask for much."

Higeki grit her teeth being in no mood for games, and gripped his arm just above the elbow hard. "We both know I wasn't referring to him, and while we're at it tell me what you have _that_ seal on your arm."

Gisei's smile slipped as he looked at where she had a hold of his arm before quickly regaining his composure. Taking a quick glance around he was glad no one was watching them. Trying not to draw attention he slid his right hand over to her wrist, and grabbed it in a way that hit the nerve cluster there freeing his arm.

"This isn't the place to talk about those things. Either wait until I'm done working or leave." He said in a dangerous tone despite the fact he still had a friendly smile on his face.

Higeki stared into his eyes for a moment before grunting. "Fine, but you _will_ tell me tonight." She said with a tone that almost visibly dripped venom.

Gisei nodded to her before standing back up. "If you'll excuse me I have customers to see to." He said before walking off to talk with some of the patrons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was around 11pm by the time the last patron left, and Gisei's work was done for the day. Higeki had spent her time relaxing, and watching Gisei interact with everyone. His friendliness seemed too natural to be fake, but that only made her more curious about Jiraiya's purpose in having him here. When Gisei finally approached her she stood up, and gestured for him to lead the way. Getting a nod in reply she followed him to his room. She stayed silent until after they arrived, and he had made some tea. Gisei sipped his tea as he waited for her to start the conversation appearing to be relaxed. Inwardly this was not the case as he wondered just who this woman was, and why she would react the way she did to seeing a seal that Jiraiya said he came up with during the Third Great Shinobi War.

Several minutes passed before Higeki had enough of the silence, and growled at Gisei. "Well?"

Gisei lowered his cup as he raised an eyebrow at her. Another long moment passed before he responded in a way he knew would annoy her. "Hn?" Was the only thing heard before he took another sip of his tea.

Higeki's eyes flashed as her anger grew causing Gisei to think she looked very attractive when riled up. Resisting the urge to punch him Higeki grit her teeth. "Tell me why you have that seal? Jiraiya should not have put it on you!"

Gisei was very curious about why she was so agitated about a simple resistance seal. Sighing he set his teacup down before crossing his arms. "What I am wondering is why you are so upset about a simple seal Jiraiya developed in the Third Great War."

Higeki almost growled seeing the apparent indifference the teen had toward something that Minato and Jiraiya took 2 years to create. "The Yondaime Hokage spent years making that seal! You have no right to be using it!"

"The Yondaime huh?" Gisei said to himself as he moved his eyes to the seal on his arm before returning his gaze to her. "That still doesn't explain why you are so upset. You couldn't have been more than…what...8-9 when he died?"

Higeki blinked and leaned back in her chair hearing the unintended complement to her age. With her anger diffused slightly she took a deep breath catching how Gisei's eyes flicked to her chest for the briefest fraction of a second. The reaction told her a little about him that she didn't know before. While yes he did look it was an instinctual reaction, and that he wasn't a pervert like most men. The tiny pause before his eyes returned to her face told her that he did like what he saw, but was respectful enough to not let his gaze linger. All things being equal she had to take pride in the fact a healthy young man still found her attractive despite the fact she was almost 40. Allowing a small smirk to grace her lips she crossed her legs so that her pants rode up her leg showing off her calves.

"How old do you think I am?" She said in a silky voice.

Gisei was no pervert, in fact he hated them with a passion, but he had to admit to himself that she was a very attractive woman, and when she spoke like that it made him feel hot. Coughing softly into his hand he took a moment to look at her to try and gauge her age closer. "Honestly I'd have to say early/mid 20's."

Her smile widened slightly as a faint hint of red touched her cheeks. "You really know how to flatter a girl, Gisei. I'm actually 38." Upon seeing his slack jawed expression as his eyes roamed over her in disbelief she couldn't help but laugh. Recovering after a moment he scratched the back of his head with a chuckle.

"I guess I was right thinking you were an angel when you showed up earlier."

The red tint of Higeki's cheeks grew hearing such a complement. Glancing at him through her eyelashes she sees the reason for her being in the room, and put on a stoic face. "Enough flattery. Tell me why you have that seal."

Gisei sighed and set his tea cup down before looking her in the eyes with a serious expression. "What is your level of clearance in Jiraiya's network?"

"Sigma-4. Why?" She said wondering what her security level had to do with him have the seal.

"Your clearance isn't high enough for everything, but I will tell you what I can. I am not really part of his spy network." Seeing she was about to say something he raised his hand to forestall her. "I am actually his apprentice. He is training me in the ninja arts as well as to take over when he retires. It was about 2 weeks after we started the training that he put the resistance seals on me."

Higeki could understand why Jiraiya would want to keep the identity of his chosen heir a secret, but still felt angry, and hurt that her son's godfather wouldn't trust her with the information. Gisei was more than a little curious about her reaction to both the seal, and what he told her. It was quite obvious she wasn't just another informant if the emotions she was showing were anything to go by. Leaning back he calmly sipped his tea giving her time to get a hold of herself deciding to see where this went.

After a few moments Higeki calmed down and downed her tea. "That still doesn't explain why you have that seal. I can understand the secrecy, but not why he put that seal on you."

"That is something you will have to ask Jiraiya about. You would have to have at least Gamma-2 clearance in order for me to tell you." He said as he refilled both of their cups.

Higeki narrowed her eyes hearing this as there were only 3 people with Gamma-2 or higher access. Those 3 are Jiraiya himself, the Hokage, and whoever Jiraiya decided to make his heir. Outwardly calm she picked up her cup, and slowly sipped her tea taking a closer look at the teen across from her. At first glance he looked like he was enjoying tea with a good friend considering the way he seemed to be relaxed, and had a small smile on his face. However once her gaze hit his eyes they told a different story. Despite how he looked she could tell he was examining her every motion reading into each and every twitch of muscle, and posture. Seeing how well he pulled it off she had to give him credit. With his attractive yet plain appearance, and friendly aura he would be barely remembered as a nice young man whose face wouldn't be remembered by sunset of the next day.

After spending a few minutes in companionable, if slightly tense, silence as they sipped their tea Higeki finally spoke. "Norito mentioned that Konoha was invaded recently. Can you tell me about it?"

A look of melancholy crossed Gisei's face before he set the cup down. "I can tell you most of it, but there are parts that have been classified by the Hokage." He rubbed a hand over his face as if about to do something he'd rather avoid. "It all began with the Chunin Exams…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks had gone by, and Higeki had started to help out around the inn in a role very similar to what Moriko did. Like Gisei she quickly made a lot of friends with the villagers. While the younger women envied her, the older women felt sad for her after hearing about how she had to leave her own son behind with a friend after bandits killed her husband. So when they saw how happy Higeki was playing with the children they started asking her to help Gisei watch the children with the excuse that he had the inn to watch over as well. During this time both Higeki and Gisei had talked more, and had somewhat gained each others' trust, but as nothing more than associates of Jiraiya's. It didn't help that Higeki would sense bursts of chakra out in the forest that matched Gisei's chakra signature, but couldn't get a straight answer from him.

Despite how they remained friendly yet distant because of the lack of trust and the need to hide their identities might seem suspicious or normal by ninja standards, and even expected under the circumstances non-ninja might see it in a different light much to the chagrin of both Higeki and Gisei when they would later hear about how their actions were misinterpreted. This quasi-standoff between them lasted until after Higeki had been in the village for nearly 6 weeks, when an accident at the inn caused one of Gisei's secrets to be revealed.

It was shortly after sunrise where Higeki and Gisei were in the cellar inventorying and arraigning the sake, fermented fruit juice, cactus juice, and various other alcoholic drinks for the upcoming festival. The reason they were doing this was because Norito was at a village council meeting, and Moriko was at the seamstress' getting fitted for her festival dress. Higeki and Gisei had decided to split the tasks with him sorting everything while she made sure everything was properly stored and inventoried. Everything was going fine until Gisei had to stand on a cask to reach a shelf. Unfortunately having to over reach combined with the slightly uneven ground caused the cask to tilt. In an attempt to prevent falling he grabbed the edge of the shelf breaking it. So even though he had managed to hop off in time he scrambled to catch the items as they fell. After a few moments of what seemed to be a scene from a comedy Gisei managed to save all the items, and exhaled heavily slumping so that his back hit the stack behind him. Hearing a giggle he looked up to see Higeki covering her mouth trying to hide her laughter, and grinned sheepishly back at her until her eyes widened as she saw a cask above him start to fall.

"Kuso..."

Was all she heard before Gisei disappeared in a puff of smoke as the cask crashed into his head. While luck was on Norito's side with nothing having been broken, it didn't seem that way for Gisei if the way Higeki's eyes narrowed was any indication.

Now some may wonder why a ninja would have something like this happen to them when a little use of chakra could have prevented it, and they would be right to wonder until a few things were taken into consideration. 1) Naruto aka Gisei was under orders from Jiraiya to keep as low a profile as possible. 2) Despite him being on somewhat friendly terms with Higeki he still didn't trust her. 3) Even though she had given the right code responses his inability to summon the toads combined with the absolutely no word from Jiraiya for 2 months was starting to make him paranoid. 4) He was able to tell Higeki didn't trust him, and would catch her occasionally watching him out of the corner of her eyes. 5) Since most of Jiraiya's informants were civilians it would be easy for them to be interrogated. 6) Because of the afore mentioned the shadow clones he made we under strict orders not to use chakra unless it was an emergency.

Higeki stood looking at the scene for a few minutes before allowing her chakra to spike slightly in response to the feel of Gisei's being suppressed just outside the village. Resolving to get a few more answers from him she began to clean up the mess until he arrived. It was ten minutes later that Gisei entered the cellar to see Higeki sitting on a barrel and despite his nervousness couldn't help, but take a moment to admire her.

She was wearing deer skin Capri style pants with her legs crossed showing of the flawless slightly tanned skin of her calves, with moccasin style slippers. Her torso was covered by a soft green short sleeved huntsman style tunic that had a 3 inch loosely laced slit going down from her collar with her arms crossed under her breasts. Her hair was braided in such a way that a large braid fell over each shoulder, and another encircled her head like a tiara. The image combined with the strength her eyes portrayed make her look like a forest goddess about to scold a wayward hunter. All in all he couldn't help but find her incredibly sexy. The way the corner of her mouth twitched to form a ghost of a smirk when he unconsciously licked his lips didn't hurt either.

The two stared at each other in silence until Higeki broke the silence.

"First a seal that Jiraiya and the Yondaime took two years to make, then supposedly being his successor, and now a B rank clone jutsu that requires upper jonin level chakra reserves. It really makes me wonder just what you are really doing out in the forest that you have to hide from those that will be your future subordinates if what you said is true." She said quietly in a stone cold tone that meshed with the fire in her eyes in a scary yet oddly alluring way.

Several minutes passed with him sweating as he tried to figure out how to deal with the situation. "I guess it can't be helped since her beautiful hair is like the Red Thread of Fate." He said to himself just loud enough for Higeki to hear it as a whisper causing her to gasp slightly. Releasing a sigh he placed his hands in what was easily recognizable as the clone seal causing two clones to pop into existence before one transformed into Higeki causing the real one to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"They'll take care of things here while we talk. Follow me, and try not to be seen." He said before walking back out.

Higeki stared after him for several long moments before looking at the clones doing inventory, and couldn't help wondering if her pants really showed off her ass that well when she saw the clone of herself bending over to count the jars of fruit jam on a low shelf. Pushing that thought aside she stood up and followed Gisei.

Gisei had stayed silent over the 30 minutes it took them to finish what seemed like a leisurely stroll to Higeki's annoyance. When they reached their destination she surveyed the area taking note that they were in a decently sized clearing that showed signs of being used as a training ground. Turning her eyes back to Gisei it was obvious he was trying to figure out what he could and couldn't tell her so she chose to remain silent for now.

"Before we begin you have to understand that there are a lot of things I can't tell you, and could get into a lot of trouble for just hinting at so you'll have to bear with me. While your clearance level has a little to do with it, it's mostly because of things classified by both the Sandaime and the Godaime Hokages." Seeing the look on her face he ran a hand through his hair. "Trust me I know how you feel about being kept in the dark about things, but the damage that could be caused by those secrets getting out isn't worth the risk. I will make you a promise though. I'll talk to Jiraiya as soon as he gets back, and I'll tell you everything I can then. It's not that I don't trust you since I can tell you are a good person, but I have to protect my nakama."

Seeing the honestly in his eyes and hearing the sincerity of his words she relaxed her stance. "Alright, but how do I know you won't lie to me?"

Gisei scratched the back of his head as he thought about it for before getting an idea. "How about we tell each other more about ourselves?" He said with a smile before he frowned. "That won't work though since we're supposed to keep our identities hidden."

While she thought it was a good idea, and wasn't too worried about him figuring out her identity since everyone thought she'd been dead for 16 years she could understand where he was coming from. Not to mention he might know a few things about her son even though the chances of him knowing a civilian were slim. "I like the idea, but you're right there are a few problems with it. We can reveal more about each other, but alter things that might hint at identities. Such as names, hair color, mission locations, and things like that. It'd still allow us to trust each other, and keep secrets safe."

Gisei thought about it for a few minutes, and admitted he liked the idea, and in some cases he wouldn't have to lie since who would believe that a mere genin had saved several princesses, defeated 2 foreign princes, and freed several small countries. **(This is counting fillers i.e. Amaru, Haruna, movies i.e. Snow, Galiel, Moon, and clan/kage heirs as prince/sses.)**

"Great! Have I told you about how I freed a country from an evil bandit king?" He said with a large smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the following weeks went by Gisei and Higeki became close friends, and sparing partners. Needless to say the other villagers noticed the change in behavior especially Moriko who would often share gossip with the other women in the village. Most of the gossip was about how cute a couple they made when watching the kids, the way they'd keep glancing at each other, even though that was merely them trying to figure out which parts of their stories were changed, how Gisei would go out of his way to make her laugh, and her tendency to act tsundere when she thought he got out of line. It didn't help matters when Moriko's boyfriend admitted to asking Gisei's help to woo her.

By the time Higeki had been in the village for 5 months many of the villagers had a bet going for when they'd finally make their relationship official, and which one would confess first. The downside to this was that some of the things Gisei did out of friendship for Higeki made a lot of women ask their husbands/boyfriends why they didn't do those things. It didn't help that they were often seen walking through the woods together in their free time. To make matters worse one of the mothers had coaxed her 6 year old daughter to ask Higeki when she was planning on giving "Gisei-oji" a baby when the inn was packed with the dinner crowd much to their embarrassment, and the villagers' amusement.

Understandably the next couple weeks were "a bit" uncomfortable for the two in hiding. The first few days after the dinner incident were so bad that their spars were more of a game of where not to look or touch. Even though things had settled back down to the normal routine after a fortnight the images, innuendo, and teasing from the villagers stayed in the back of their heads. While Gisei found the whole thing terribly embarrassing and couldn't even look at Higeki at times he still treated her like a friend. Higeki on the other hand took it mostly in stride finding it funny how he'd blush and jerk when he realized his eyes had lingered on her, especially the few times she caught him banging his head against the cellar wall to the mantra of "I am not a pervert. I will not turn into Ero-sennin." over and over again. She even took it as an ego boosting guilty pleasure to tease him, not to mention his reactions were funny as hell.

While before she did admit that he was physically attractive, and had a good heart she didn't give it any more thought than that until she kept hearing the wives talking about how good of a husband he'd make, and the younger girls wishing they could get a boyfriend like him, and how lucky Higeki was to have him. At first she dismissed the gossip entirely, but the more she heard the more she realized that they had a point. Every time she heard the gossip she kept remembering what Gisei said about her hair, something that only one other had ever said to her before. Even with the secrets between them she had to admit he was great with kids, respected women, made friends naturally, and that she secretly liked how his muscles gleamed with sweat after their spars.

All of this leads up to why we find Gisei getting pounded in a taijutsu spar since he was too distracted trying not to stare at how her muscles flexed under her clothes, the way her C cup breasts bounced as she moved, or how a bead of sweat slid down the valley of the afore mentioned womanly bounty. As much fun as it was making him flustered she couldn't help but feel impressed yet frustrated that a young man so obviously attracted to her managed to have such self control not to make any advances beyond the occasional friendly flirting.

Unknown to either of them there were a few things besides their friendship and the villagers' not so subtle attempts at matchmaking that were affecting her attraction/frustration. First was the fact that she was at the age when a woman's libido spikes like a teenage boy's. Second was that her chakra was drawn to his because of the miniscule amounts of Kyuubi's constantly flowing through his coils. Last was that even though she had been a widow for 16 years she hadn't been with anyone in that time.

Taking all of that into consideration it should be no surprise that she reached a breaking point, and decided to make a move. Taking advantage of how he jerked his arm when he realized his punch would have hit her breast she grabbed his arm, and twisted as she kicked his knee out from under him. This was quickly followed up with a knee to the solar plexus that not only knocked the wind out of him, but also knocked him onto his back. By the time he regained his bearings he was flat on his back with his hands pinned above his head, and Higeki straddling his waist.

Swallowing heavily his eyes darted around nervously as he tried not to take advantage of the view her open collared shirt presented. "He he uhh…. I guess you win this one, Hi-chan."

"Gisei." She said in a tone that caused his eyes to instantly go to hers, and what he saw in them ensnared him so thoroughly that he didn't even think about looking away.

"Do you like me?" She said in a quiet yet serious voice.

"Hai." He responded just as seriously even if he seemed like a sailor caught in a Siren's song.

"Am I attractive?"

"Hai."

"Do you trust me?"

"Hai."

With their eyes still locked she leaned down so that their noses were only a hair's breadth apart, and spoke in little more than a whisper. "Can _**I**_ trust _**you**_?"

"Always."

She stared into his eyes for a moment longer before connecting their lips in a kiss that left no doubt about what she wanted, and slid her hands down his arms. The shock to his system at the moment was so much that his higher brain functions had crashed, and his body had responded to the kiss automatically. When he was finally able to process the last few minutes his right arm wrapped around her waist, with his left below her shoulder blades before pulling her tightly to him. After a few moments the kiss calmed from fiercely heated to passionate while Gisei never noticed the dull pointed rock digging into his spleen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two months since Higeki, and Gisei had officially become a couple to the joy of the villagers, even the ones that had lost the bet when a silver haired figure slipped into the village after everyone was asleep. Even though he was tired from hard travel he still took the time to move with great stealth through the village until he reached the inn. Moving like a ghost he left a coded note on Norito's nightstand before checking on his student. Silent as the shadows he was immersed in he opened the door only to grin in perverse delight seeing a woman in bed with him. With the same level of stealth he closed the door, and slipped into his own room for some well earned sleep.

The next morning the happy couple awoke in each others' arms unaware of their late night visitor. After some time spent kissing and cuddling they got up with Higeki going to make breakfast while Gisei washed up. Nearly an hour later Jiraiya had finally woke up, and went to check on Naruto and his "guest". Upon reaching the door he had to put a hand over his mouth to muffle the perverted giggles that he couldn't stop hearing what was going on.

"…We have to pick up the order from the butcher soon."

"Why be in a rush for beef when something so much more delicious is right here?"

At the sound of a soft moan Jiraiya took out his notepad preparing to take notes before cracking the door open to see a redhead sitting in Naruto's lap. Pen met paper while the redhead had her arms around Naruto nuzzling his neck with her face hidden from view, and his hands explored what was inside her yukata. Jiraiya's grin widened hearing the woman gasp as his student apparently reached a sensitive spot before she raised up revealing her face in the morning light. The couple's heads jerked to the door at the sound of the notepad hitting the floor. Both of their eyes narrowed before she slid out of his lap fixing her outfit, and he headed to the door fixing to deliver a beating that would make Tsunade proud. When he threw the door open he had to stop in surprise before his anger rekindled.

"Ero-sennin, you have 10 seconds to give me a good reason not to break every bone in your body before having Ma deliver you to Baa-chan." He said through grit teeth.

Jiraiya's expression changed very quickly before settling on dead serious. Standing to his full height he looked Naruto dead in the eyes. "We need to talk."

Naruto glanced back into the room, but was interrupted before he could respond. "_ALL_ of us."

Scanning over the Gama-Sennin he easily saw just how serious he was, and stepped back with a nod. The room was dead silent for several moments before Jiraiya spoke. "Have you told each other who you are yet?"

The couple shared a curious glance before Higeki responded. "Not yet. We both agreed to talk to you first despite how we feel about each other."

The unusually serious pervert was silent for a few more moments before he locked eyes with Higeki. "How close have you two become, Kushina?"

Between the seriousness of his tone and the fact he used her real name stopped any retort she was about to make. She looked to Naruto for a minute as if communicating with their eyes before she crossed her arms.

"I don't understand why it matters how close Gisei and I have become, but if you must know… We are a couple in every sense of the word."

Several long moments passed as Jiraiya's eyes surveyed the confused couple with no sign of what he was thinking. Finally his expression slacked as he let out a long sigh and sat on the bed rubbing his temples mumbling to himself.

"Now I understand why Tsu-hime drinks so much."

Naruto and the now named Kushina looked at each other trying to figure out what was going on, yet not knowing what to say. Another sigh brought their attention back to Jiraiya in time to see him place his hands on his knees.

"What you are about to learn is going to be hard to hear for both of you and will probably land me in the hospital, but keep in mind that neither of you know these truths, and that secrets are kept and lies told for a reason."

After making sure they both understood despite their confusion he locked eyes with the only female in the room. "Naruto…Drop the henge."

Kushina's eyes shot wide open as the full implications of those simple words hit her she shakily turned to look at Naruto praying she was wrong. Naruto for his part was totally lost, and looked between his lover and sensei worry turning his blood to ice before dispelling the henge for the first time in over 7 months. As the smoke began to dissipate Naruto couldn't help but notice how Jiraiya was showing his age, and not in a good way. Turning his eyes to Kushina a very bad feeling grew in his gut seeing her shaking like a leaf as tears poured from her eyes. When all the smoke was gone she dropped to her knees wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"No… Please Kami-sama no…"

Before Naruto could take more than 2 steps toward her he found his way blocked by Jiraiya's arm. Even though he wanted to protest it, the way his sensei seemed to carry the kind of weight on his shoulders that only regret can place he backed off and let Jiraiya approach her. He could only watch in silence, having never felt so powerless, as Jiraiya placed a hand on Kushina's shoulder.

"Kushina." He said softly causing her to lift her tear streaked face. "I can't even begin to imagine what you are going through right now, but you need to _know_ to _believe_ that it isn't your fault. If anyone is to blame it is _me_. Hate _me_. Loathe _me_. Revile _me_. If it is what you need then it is a burden that is _mine_ and mine _alone_ to bear, but do not ever blame **him**." He said taking her chin in his hand gently turning her head to look at Naruto. "Right now there is only one thing you should be thinking about. One thought that is more important than any other. Do. You. Love. Him."

What felt like an eternity crept by as the blonde's worry, and concern filled eyes stared into the tremendously shaken redhead's before her shaking started to lessen. When she turned to look at Jiraiya his heart broke even more then when he found out Tsunade had started dating Dan for what he saw was a once strong kunoichi capable of holding her own in a Kage level battle broken and pleading for help by what was essentially his own doing. Even though he seemed to age beyond Sarutobi he couldn't help but smile at how his student was ignoring him and had his entire being ready to do whatever was needed to help one of his precious people. His most precious person. Turning back to Kushina his smile turned somewhat more sardonic before leaning down to whisper in her ear leaving her no choice but to look at Naruto.

"Look at him. See how even in his ignorance he still cares. He still _loves_ _you_. Innocent and unknowing, thinking you dead on the day of his birth he's followed your wish for him to find happiness, and get with a woman like his mother. Having only a handful of warped stories he still hit the bull's-eye. It may not be in the way either of you intended or wanted, but will you push him away now? 16 years. After 16 years will you let him wallow in anguish? Can you see it in his eyes? How much it _hurts_ for him to stand there? How much he _yearns_ to hold you? Are you going to deny him and yourself that after you have given each other that and so much more?"

They stayed like that with Jiraiya's hands on her shoulders as if he was the only thing stopping her from collapsing for a long moment before he whispered one last thing. "Do you love him?"

Still shaking she leaned back with both hands on her stomach, and stared into Naruto's eyes for a long time before her shaking finally calmed down as she recalled the day he was born, and all the time they have spent together over the last 7 months. Turning back to Jiraiya she gave a fear filled but resolute nod. Seeing her having pulled herself together he returned her nod with a slight smile. Rising to his feet he headed to the door, but stopped when Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder with his eyes still locked on Kushina. Patting the hand a couple times Jiraiya said quietly said "_Later. She needs you_." before closing the door gently as he left.

Never before had Jiraiya felt so old or beaten as he did now. Leaning against the wall he prayed to Kami and every other deity he could think of that they would make it through this. Slowly and more weary then he ever thought he'd be he headed to Norito's office already composing one of the most important letters in his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

As the sun began to set Naruto finally walked into the kitchen where the staff was oddly quiet worriedly glancing between Jiraiya and "Gisei" as they went about their business. The hollow look in his eyes as he walked over to the elder man only made the mood more somber. Several minutes passed with Naruto just standing there and Jiraiya staring out the window with a bottle of sake that hadn't been touched in the 3 hours he's had it, before the Sage broke the silence.

"How is she?" He asked still staring out the window.

"Better. She fell asleep about an hour ago."

A few more minutes passed before Jiraiya turned his head. "I sent a message to Tsunade. I only told her that something came up in your training and that we needed all of yours and Kushina's medical records as well as Shizune since Tsunade can't leave for that long."

Silence permeated the room for another long moment before Naruto spoke in a voice as hollow as his expression. "Why?"

"To protect you both as well as Konoha. If she knew she would have gone back, and had that war hawk focused on her. She'd have had to live in fear of every shadow until her death. And then what? What would have happened when you lost yourself to your grief and anger?"

The minutes slowly ticked by as they stared at each other until Naruto looked up at where Kushina would be, and stared at the ceiling for several long minutes before speaking. "I understand. I hate it, but I understand. We'll talk again when we're ready." He then turned without looking at Jiraiya getting a tray of food together. He stopped at the doorway his back to the room as he spoke once more. "Send Gamakichi when Shizune-nee-chan gets here." With that said he left the room. Jiraiya merely turned back to the window the untouched sake bottle still in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks had passed since the bomb had been dropped, and things were still very tense. Naruto and Kushina had become very reclusive, and the only time either was seen was for food or bathroom trips. All of the villagers that had befriended Naruto and Kushina were very worried about the situation, and a medic as famous as Shizune showing up did not help their concerns. The only thing that anyone could get out of Shizune was that she couldn't give out any information due to doctor/patient privilege, and Jiraiya saying he didn't have the right to say anything, and an odd comment about hoping to be forgiven even if he didn't deserve it. The glares Shizune would give Jiraiya whenever they were in the same room only added confusion to the villagers. So when Shizune walked up to Jiraiya in the common room, and saying "It's time." before walking away only caused them to wonder more as to just what the great and terrible secret was.

When they were all situated in the room that Shizune had been using as an office/lab Shizune poured a round of sake for everyone before taking a hearty swig straight from the bottle.

"Instead of going into detail using medical terms that only I will understand I'll cut right to the heart of the matter. This is a very unique set of circumstances in more than the obvious way. While there have been female Jinchūriki before you are the first to ever successfully have a child. While I don't not know if the type of seal and bijuu are factors what I do know is that Naruto being a 2nd generation Jinchūriki has shown some totally unexpected results. The fact he came from your womb is undeniable, but as far as DNA goes you are more like 2nd or 3rd cousins."

"How is that possible?" Kushina asked confusion evident in her voice.

"That's where it gets complicated. It seems that by being a Jinchūriki increases the rate of DNA mutation. While the myth of an Uzumaki being the only ones capable of hosting the Kyuubi is wrong it's not that far off. The destabilization of the genetic code would normally cause someone to develop cancer or phagocyte disorders within 20 years it seems that the Uzumaki vitality slows the progression by an order of magnitude. Thankfully you no longer have to worry about that Kushina. Your cellular structure seems to have stabilized. The odd thing about this is what has happened to your uterus and ovaries."

Hearing this Naruto looked worriedly at Kushina while she instinctually placed her hands over her womb. Shizune raised her hands in a placating fashion before continuing.

"Don't worry there is nothing wrong with them. As a matter of fact the inverse is true. The test results indicate that that any children you have would be genetically stronger in almost every way to any previous generation of Uzumaki. Further testing on Naruto showed that the variation of DNA isn't detrimental mutation, but almost like forced evolution on the order of an emerging bloodline. I can only imagine the field day if the council found out about this." Here Shizune smiled mischievously as she looked at Naruto. "Although as Jiraiya's apprentice you might like how your fangirls will react."

At the mention of fangirls Naruto couldn't help but turn green and shudder in fear. Kushina's reaction was a bit different considering she growled before grabbing his hand. Even with the way things have been Jiraiya couldn't help but smile slightly as he remembered her doing something very similar when she first started dating Minato.

"You may have been wondering why all these tests were needed and I am sure you have your suspicions so I will be blunt here. Jiraiya had the suspicion the your attraction was due to chakra addiction much in the same way an alcoholic reacts when resuming drinking after a long time. Fortunately you are showing no signs of that being the case so you should have no doubts about how real your feelings are for each other. What we did find is that even though your chakra is having a reaction it is more like a passive sonar ping. Attention grabbing yes, but nothing more. That being said I have to say that from a genetic standpoint if you wish to continue your relationship you don't have to worry about issues with children any more than normal couples have. As for the social taboos go, Jiraiya has said that only the 4 of us know your real identity, and that you are even alive so those aren't an issue. I will have to tell Tsunade-sama when I get back, but she won't care as long as you two are happy, and she's had a chance to give the pervert the beating he deserves."

As Naruto filtered this through his brain he couldn't help but tighten his grip on Kushina's hand and place his other one over the Kyuubi seal. After a moment he hesitantly began speaking.

"Nee-chan…It really doesn't matter to you does it? That I have the fox in me, or that I am in love with my own mother?"

Shizune smiled softly looking straight into his eyes. "What kind of onee-chan would I be if I didn't support my otouto in what makes him happy?" Her smile grew as her eyes moved to Kushina. "Besides I can't wait to see the look on Iruka-kun's face when your red headed, blue eyed ramen loving prankster children start the academy."

Naruto blushed slightly, and had a very fox like grin as he scratched the back of his head at the image Shizune's words implanted in his mind, but stopped when his eyes met Kushina's. The redhead had been greatly conflicted over the last 2 weeks, and was basically an emotional wreck. The long talks that her and Naruto have had since their identities were revealed while bringing them closer in one respect has also made the situation worse. She had not missed how Naruto, despite being on his own emotional rollercoaster, had been her rock, and had not pushed things physically. Yet she also noticed how he wanted her as more than a mother, and would stop himself from doing things like caressing her face, stroking her hair, and forces himself not to kiss her on the lips. So when Shizune said those words she couldn't help herself from imagining such a scenario when she met Naruto's eyes.

_Kushina's daydream_

Kushina sat on the couch in the Hokage's office holding a blonde baby no more than 5 months old with a smile on her face as she watched the scene before her. Naruto was sitting behind the Hokage's desk wearing the robes of office, while in his lap sat a 6 year old strawberry blonde girl with violet eyes who had the Hokage's hat on her head. Unlike most days the papers on the desk weren't official documents, but drawings that the father and daughter duo had been coloring together for nearly an hour.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama, but you have some visitors." Shizune said from the doorway with a smile in her voice.

Naruto placed a kiss on the little girl's cheek before looking up. "Send them in, Nee-chan."

Stepping aside Shizune opened the door, and waved them in. A very disgruntled Iruka carrying a hog tied redhead boy around 10 years old over his shoulder walked in before setting him in a chair infront of the Hokage, and taking a seat himself. Seeing who it was Naruto leaned back in the chair tapping his fingers on the armrests. The boy merely gave a sheepish grin in response causing Kushina to shake her head with a smile at how the apple fell from the tree like a lead brick. The silence was broken by the girl in Naruto's lap when she set the crayons down with a sigh.

"I'm disappointed in you, nii-tan. This is the 3rd time this week you've had to be brought here by Iruka-oji, and it's not even lunch time yet." She said with such seriousness that it could only be described as adorable.

The boy hung his head dejectedly before mumbling out an apology. "I'm sorry."

The girl shook her head with a sigh. "Seriously, nii-tan, if you're going to pull pranks do it right. After all tou-san wouldn't have gotten caught for at least another 2 hours at your age!"

While Iruka merely gave a resigned sigh at how true that statement was the ladies giggled. Naruto's reaction was to give his infamous Kitsune grin while chuckling.

"She has a point, soichi. A true prankster always has a backup plan for these kinds of things." With his grin widening he looked down at his daughter. "Since you have "The Hat" on why don't you decide his punishment?"

The girl looked at her older brother pouting her lips cutely in thought before a grin much like her father's formed causing Iruka to rub his head already feeling a headache coming on. Reaching into a drawer she pulled out a scroll before slamming it down on the desk.

"Your punishment is to study this scroll. On Saturday you will be tested, and if you don't get at least a B than we'll have no choice but to ban you from ramen for a week."

Combining the seriousness of her tone, Tsunade-esque expression, and the horrifyingly outraged look on the boy's face was a mixture that had the adults clutching their sides in mirth. After a few minutes Naruto managed to calm himself down enough regain control with the exception of a few chuckles when he looked at the scroll.

"As your father and Hokage I think it is a suitable punishment. What do you think, Aniki?"

Not knowing the contents of the scroll Iruka rubbed his chin as he thought it over. When several minutes had passed Shizune leaned over the back of the chair draping her arms over his shoulders in a loose hug.

"I'll make your favorite dessert tonight if you agree." She said letting her breath tickle his ear.

Iruka blushed slightly before coughing into his hand. "It sounds like a fair punishment since it was a minor incident."

"So be it then. I look forward to seeing the results of your studies, soichi."

While the boy nodded his head in shame Iruka lightly kissed Shizune before standing up, and bowing slightly to Naruto. Tossing the boy onto his shoulder with practiced ease he went to grab the scroll, but paled when he saw it was titled "A Baka's Guide to Pranking."

_Daydream end_

Kushina was brought out of her reverie at the sound of a chair scrapping on the floor, and blushed at the way Naruto was looking at her. Her embarrassment only increased seeing both Jiraiya and Shizune smirking at them.

"As easy and fun it would be to tease you two right now I'll take a pass." Jiraiya said before stretching and heading to the door. "Come on Shizune they have a lot to talk about."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Later that night Naruto lay in bed staring at the ceiling in the room he had taken since the earth shattering news. As much as he wanted to be there for Kushina, and as much as he might hate the fact, he knew his presence only made things worse at times. He would have snuck into her room just to watch over her a long time ago if Shizune hadn't started sharing the room as well. By the 3rd day after the news he already knew where he stood, and what kind of relationship he wanted with Kushina, but he loved her far too much to push her. What else could he do besides give her time, and be there for her when she needed him? Letting out a long sigh he turned his head to look at what would have been where Kushina would be laying 2 weeks ago.

Hearing the door open he sat up wondering who would just walk into his room at that time of night. Cautiously he watched the figure enter the room shutting the door behind them, and walk into the moonlight. His eyes widened seeing who it was, and basically jumped off the bed before freezing in his steps as hope and fear waged the 4th Great War in his stomach. The two remained silent for several long minutes staring at each other as a cloud crossed over the moon. When it had passed revealing their faces to the light once more their eyes were still locked on each other's.

"Naruto…Do you remember what you said that day your Kage Bunshin was dispelled in the cellar?" Kushina said softly as she brought her hands together infront of her stomach.

Naruto's face became thoughtful as he recalled the events of that day, and considering everything that they had talked about he was left wondering about which part she was referring too. "Hai I remember." He said not taking his eyes from hers.

"Did you mean what you said about my hair?" She asked with an almost unnoticeable quiver in her voice.

His lips curved slightly in a soft smile remembering exactly what she was talking about. "I didn't think you heard me?"

Kushina nodded slightly verifying that she had as her trepidation lessened somewhat seeing the smile. Naruto took a tentative step forward before answering her. "Ever since you arrived I thought you were some kind of angel, and I have come to realize I was wrong. Only a goddess could be so beautiful." Naruto's expression turned to one full of love before he turned toward the bed placing his hand gently on the pillow.

"There were some nights I would stay up just watching you sleep. The way your hair spread out around you shining in the moonlight like some physical embodiment of love made me feel as if Kami-sama herself was blessing me. The sight was so beautiful I didn't care if the rest of my life was pure hell, because I knew that as long as we were together my life would be perfect."

Naruto's hand moved as if it was caressing her face as he reminisced about those nights before he slowly brought his hand to his side. Tears trailed down Kushina's face hearing not only his words but the love in them as well. She remained silent her voice lost on the strength of the emotions she was feeling as Naruto turned to face her again.

"The first 13 years of my life may have been hell, but I would gladly go through it all again just to have another day with you. To hold you in my arms again. To feel your lips against mine just once more. To wake up next to you. To have the last thought I have before I fall asleep to be how wonderful your hair smells. If all the pain I have ever felt in my life was condensed down to the same instant it still wouldn't compare to how much it hurts knowing that when I lay in this bed it is without you."

Naruto's smile turned sad as he watched tears mar the pristine skin of her face. "The one thing I have always wanted above all else is family, and that is something that will never change between us. That is why I will make you the promise of a lifetime, dattebayo! Whatever you decide we will be family, no matter how much pain it will cause me, we are family. Husband and wife, mother and son, it won't change the most important thing. I love you, and even if it means giving up becoming Hokage I will never leave you."

As she listened to Naruto speak tears flowed in ever increasing quantity at the intensity of his heartfelt words. That she loved him there never was any doubt. The real question was how that love would be expressed. She had thought long and hard about it, and still couldn't come to a decision even after the meeting that morning. That was why she decided to make a choice based on what she planned on asking him tonight. She never could have expected for things to turn out like this. He was willing to forsake everything for her. Friends, Konoha, his dream, _everything_, just for her even if it meant never having what they have shared over the two months before Jiraiya arrived.

What could have been 2 minutes or several eternities passed with her staring into his eyes never once seeing the love, and determination waiver. With tears still in her eyes she smiled bringing her hands to rest above her heart.

"Naruto…To know that you would go so far, give up so much…all…all for me. To know that even…even with the pain you have suffered because of me and your father…you…you still love me this much."

Naruto's expression softened never taking his eyes from hers, and spoke in a soft whisper that glided across the room. "Always."

That one simple word reverberated through her body so deeply she could even feel it in her soul. A shudder ran over her body in a warm comforting wave as if she was literally being encased in his love. A warmth seemed to spread through her starting from deep within her until her tears had stopped flowing and her choice had been made. In the face of such boundless dedication, doubtless love, and adamantine will how could she even look at him with anything less?

Kushina stepped forward until she was completely in the moonlight with a truly happy smile on her face. Naruto watched entranced as the pale light added an ethereal glow to her. With their eyes remaining lock on each other's as if communicating such profound truths that there were no words capable of describing them she slowly, yet with no hesitation, untied the obi holding her yukata closed. With a grace born from the absolute certainty of one's actions she let the obi slip through her fingers forming an almost serpentine pile on the floor. Her heart grew lighter seeing that a new emotion was added to Naruto's eyes. Hope. Slowly she ran her hands up her sides from her hips up to her chest before taking hold of the collar of her yukata. Slowly she slid her yukata over her shoulders allowing it to fall to the floor on its own so that he could drink in the sight of her bare skin being highlighted by the moon.

"Beautiful." Whispered Naruto in awe of the scene before him that only Kami-sama could have made.

Slowly and gracefully Kushina stepped out of the fallen clothes like a nymph, and approached Naruto to softly place her hand on his cheek. Tilting his head at the touch he places his hand over hers continuing to stare into her eyes.

"Naruto…Okaerinasai." She said in a husky whisper before leaning in and kissing him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**AN: Term translations**

Kangei – Welcome

Yoi gogo – good afternoon

Ojichan – grandpa

Magomusume – granddaughter

Oyaji - old man, boss

Kuso - shit, crap, damn

Gisei – sacrifice

Higeki – tragedy

Gama Sennin - Toad Sage

Tsu-hime - close affectionate abbreviation of Tsunade-hime or Princess Tsunade

Nii-tan - childish form of chan or san

aniki - older brother

Okaerinasai - formal version of "welcome home" usually given to a husband from a wife


End file.
